Sylvie Lushton (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Enchantress | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = Norman Osborn's "Young Avengers" | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Broxton, Oklahoma | Creators = Paul Cornell; Mark Brooks | First = Dark Reign: Young Avengers #1 | HistoryText = A girl named Sylvie Lushton, basing her codename and appearance on those of Amora the Enchantress, has recently appeared as a member of the new Young Masters, which consists of a group of teenagers using the name of the Young Avengers to perform heroic deeds, although their methods tend to be less than ethical. This "Enchantress" uses a thick Asgardian accent at random, making her sound as if she has a lisp. She later claimed that she was recently kicked out of Asgard and sentenced to New York and has begun a relationship with her fellow teammate, the Melter, because he treats her like an innocent, when everyone knows the opposite to be true. The Melter later comforts her by telling Sylvie that the team would not have formed without her. Much like the original, this Enchantress appears to have similar abilities, including teleportation, mental manipulation, and transmutation, which was demonstrated when she turned one of her opponents into a dog. When Sylvie's team had a brief scuffle with the original Young Avengers, she admitted her strong desire to join them, and even used her powers to end their fight and manipulate the minds of her teammates so that they would want to join the Young Avengers as well. During this time, Wiccan also commented that the Enchantress is extremely powerful and that she doesn't even seem to realize it. While trying out to be an official Young Avenger with Hulkling and Wiccan, Sylvie claims that she is originally from Oklahoma and mysteriously woke up with power and then came to New York because she would "fit in" there. She later admitted that her Asgardian accent was fake and that she regretted having started it. She told her boyfriend that this was her plan to fool them, and that it worked quite well. It was later revealed that her powers and perhaps even her existence are the work of Loki who "liked the idea of creating a mortal who suspects she's one of my kind". | Powers = Sorcery: Sylvie appears to have similar magical powers to the real Enchantress, including; * Teleportation * Mental manipulation * Self-propelled flight * Transmutation Her powers (possibly her existence as well) are derived from, empowerment by The God of Mischief Loki. Also according to the Young Avenger Wiccan, she doesn't even know how powerful she truly is – implying that unlike Amora, Sylvie has not had any extensive or formal training in the mystical arts. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Teleportation | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} References Category:Magicians